The present invention relates to an improved brassiere for supporting the breasts of the wearer and for receiving and supporting a funnel for expressing breast milk that may be stored for later consumption by an infant.
At one time, the majority of mothers nourished their new-born infants by breast-feeding, but over the years, the trend changed to feeding infants with formula. Today, medical doctors recognize that infant formula is not sophisticated enough to supplant the benefits of breast milk, in part because the content of breast milk changes based on the infant's nutritional needs. For this reason, increasing numbers of women are once again breast feeding their children.
A woman who is nursing an infant typically will express breast milk to store for times when she is unable or unavailable to breast feed her infants. A woman expresses her milk by using an electric or manual pumping device in conjunction with a funnel, which the woman holds tightly against her nipple to create suction and to direct the flow of milk into a storage container. Often because of the length of time required to express milk, when using a pump, a woman will express both breasts simultaneously. To express both breasts, the woman must hold a funnel with each hand against her breasts, leaving her sitting in an awkward position, unable to enjoy other activities. The prior art does not solve this problem.
In the past, brassieres for breast feeding typically were made so as to allow a nursing infant access to the woman's breast. A typical example of this type of brassiere is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,501,860, which shows a brassiere with cups that allow an infant access to the woman's breasts by means of a flap that may be folded back. The infant gains access when the wearer folds back the cup flap thereby revealing an orifice formed by multiple pieces of material and reinforced by stitching.
A similar construction is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,816, which reveals a brassiere constructed with a flap that may be folded down from its normal position to give an infant access to the wearer's breast. The brassiere supports the breast when the flap is folded down by three portions of connected material. Once again, the material of the cup, which remains when the flap is folded down, is reinforced by stitching. This prior-art brassiere also allows a woman to insert a pad into the inside of the cup to absorb bodily excretions.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,440,466 discloses a similar brassiere with the ability to receive an absorbing pad that may also be used to enhance a woman's appearance. The cup is formed of three panels, a top and bottom panel and a reinforcing panel. The pad is attached to the reinforcing panel, which holds the pad in its proper position.
While prior-art brassieres allow an infant access to a woman's breast, they are not constructed to receive and support a funnel that can be attached to a breast pump to allow a woman to express breast milk. For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a brassiere designed to allow fast, easy, and secure attachment of a funnel attached to a pump for expressing milk.